


On starry nights

by Ynius



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, all the cast - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: The complex relationship between Conan and Kaito, from the viewpoint of others characters. Includes fluff, angst-a little-, and Conan crossdressing. In a later chapter.Or, in which, Conan plays everyone on his hands, and Kaito either ignores it, doesn't knows, or he enjoys the show.





	

Hakuba wonders often. About his life, his reputation, the relationship between his parents, Kaito Kid.

The main point of his attention is Kaito Kid. Maybe because he is a detective, and he is a thief, maybe because Kid humilates them on a daily basic, or maybe just because he wants to stop his friend.

He know it's Kuroba. Even if he can't prove it, he knows it. He also doesn't wants to prove it, because that would mean that his friend would go to prison. He doesn't want to imprison the only person who he has as a friend- a male friend. Aoko-san is a girl, so she doesn't count.

He wanted to be the one who sees him last. But he never gets the chance. Because a boy is always two steps ahead of him. 

Conan is very smart. He also seems to know something about the relationship between Hakuba and Kid, if the sad look on his face when Hakuba tries to catch Kid means something. Hakuba is scared. Scared that the boy would let information out and his only friend would get caught. 

But Conan never tells anyone. Not his guardians, not his friends. No one knows what Conan knows. And for that, he is a bit grateful.

He also suspects something. He once saw Kid escape through the roof, but he was a floor down so he just looked outside. There, he saw the cape of his rival flying in the air, but he never saw his face. As always. When the thief turns to fly, he waves and tosses the jewel back on the roof. Hakuba almost has an heart attack when he sees that. But he catch himself to say something loud, because he was not alone. Conan was there too. He wore a grim face. He caught the jewel easily, then shouted at the flying thief.

"Have some care! You're not gonna pay for the jewel if it's breaks or something!"

That was true. The damage was supported by the police. Kid waved without looking and shouted back.

"That's why i have you, right? To catch what i can't!"

Hakuba leaves soon after. He feels jelous. About what, he can't say. He just...wanted to be the one who has his trust. But Kid isn't even letting him to know- really know- his real identity.

He wants to leave the place already. But someone stops him. A small boy.

"Hakuba-nii-san!"

"Conan-kun?"

The boy was out of breath. He most likely runned toward him. Hakuba kneeled in front of the boy. As much as he was jelous, he wouldn't let this comport awful toward a small child.

"Hakuba-nii-san. Are you mad?" He asked most inocently.

"Huh?" Was it showing it on his face?" What are you saying, Conan-kun? Why would i be mad?"

"You're wrong, nii-san. Kid belives in me because we are relatives." He whispers like it was the most guarded secret. And oh, boy, sure it was.

"What?!" He half-shouted, half-whispered.

"Shush! It's true. You know who he is, right? I won't tell you his name, but we are relatives. I just help him return the jewel."

"You're...helping a criminal?"

"He's not a criminal! And you know it! A criminal is someone who is doing something bad, and Kid isn't doing anything bad. He...has his reasons."

"And i supposed i can't know them?"

"No... sorry, but just Kid can tell you. And he doesn't knows i told you our relationship, so keep it a secret, alright?" He smiled oh, so innocently and took out his pinky. Hakuba sighed soflty and linked their pinkies.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me. Can i just ask you why are you still coming to his heists?"

"I have fun. If you're chasting people who kills others people, then you get sick of it. I wanted a break, and it's seems that around Kid, no one dies like around me." He said as a matter of fact voice.

Hakuba just nodded. He changed his mind about Kuroba and Conan.

But when he left, he just didn't saw the wicked grin on the boys face.

Conan whispered to himself. "Mission complete. Now he won't try to get in my way."


End file.
